Ultra-wideband (“UWB”) radar provides high range resolution and is used in a variety of applications. These applications include automotive and other vehicular applications. For example, UWB radar may be utilized to sense other objects (e.g., other vehicles) near a vehicle to avoid collisions.
In the United States, Federal Communications Commission (“FCC”) regulations provide a bandwidth of 4 GHz between 77 GHz and 81 GHz for automotive radar applications. In typical UWB radar sensor arrays, the sensors are fixed with respect to one another to receive a radio frequency (“RF”) signal at a certain frequency (i.e., a certain wavelength). Performance of the array may be degraded when the distance between the sensors is mismatched from the half wavelength of the transmitted signal.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a sensing apparatus and method that can receive RF signals at multiple frequencies and wavelengths with less performance degradation than in prior art systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.